


you put the stars in my sky

by fullsun (sublunary)



Series: so much love to give (hp aus) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Mark, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Quidditch, maybe side nomin if u squint hard enough, slytherin hyuck, the nct hp au i always wanted but extremely poorly executed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublunary/pseuds/fullsun
Summary: Donghyuck thinks he has a thing for the Gryffindor seeker who he can't seem to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i took a Lot of creative liberties when writing this so like........ a lot of things don't actually match up to the original hp universe so if u see anything weird pls just overlook it Haha........ ok in this hyuck is a first year BUT he's not 11 ok he's 17 and mark is a second year aka 18......... so we just take it that hogwarts serves students from 17 - 23 Ha Ha Ha xd

It’s the anxious trepidation and silent anticipation building up inside of him bubbling when he waits at the edge of the train platform, luggage filled to the brim and the fellow passengers all around jostling, such that Donghyuck’s mother has barely any space to hug him goodbye, but only after spending a good minute running through every single reminder she’d already told him before on the car ride to the train station. Donghyuck’s two younger siblings give him a peck on the cheek each, squealing reminders to write back how Hogwarts ends up being like and Donghyuck brushing them off with an “alright, alright, stop it already, you guys are so embarrassing” although internally there’s still a nervousness inside him waiting to erupt. The railway officer calls out for all new students to board the train, and with a final wave goodbye, Donghyuck parts with his family, taking in a deep breath in.  
When he finally enters, most carriages have already been taken, mostly comprising of the older students who probably had gotten used to the usual hoo-ha of farewells at the train platform by new students. Donghyuck sticks his head into a few cabins, looking for a friendly face or two, but he eventually decides to settle down into the one cabin he sees with only one person seated. “This poor guy clearly doesn’t have any friends, I might as well, right?” he thinks to himself.   
Wrong, apparently, because when Donghyuck plops down onto the seat before asking whether there was anyone sitting there the boy sitting opposite speaks up with an awkward, “Uh, actually, I was saving that for a friend—” and instantly, Donghyuck is mortified. Damn him and his constant habit of making assumptions! An embarrassed laugh escapes his lips (something that doesn’t occur all that frequently, mind you, Donghyuck usually takes pride in his social skills), but when he’s about to stand back up the boy opposite chimes up again with a hesitant, “—but you can still stay here if you want, I’m sure he won’t mind?” and Donghyuck weighs the two options, staying and pretending the entire debacle did not just hurt his pride at all, or leaving and risk being embarrassed every time he ran into the boy sitting opposite him at all. Seeing how there was six years of school still ahead of him, Donghyuck chose the former. He always had rather thick skin anyway.   
“Oh, well, then thanks! I’m Donghyuck, nice to meet you!” He introduces himself with a shaking of his shoulders, and a clearing of his throat, before extending his hand out to the boy opposite with what he hoped was a friendly smile. (Somehow the past few days he’d spent most of his time perfecting his glare at his younger siblings instead.)  
“Uh, I’m Mark, nice to meet you too, haha,” the other replies.   
“Mark? Where are you from?”  
“Oh, uh, I was raised in Canada but I moved to Seoul for a bit before coming here so…”  
“Canada, that’s cool! I’m from Jeju, my mom packed a whole lot of food from our farm and hexed it so it wouldn’t rot, it’s pretty embarrassing so I don’t wanna bring it all the way to Hogwarts, so uh, do you wanna share them during the ride? We don’t have to spend anything on buying food then!” Donghyuck asks, and when Mark gives a tentative “sure”, he unzips his bag to reveal an assortment of dishes, from stir-fried squid, fried white rice still steaming, samgyeopsal that tasted like it was freshly barbequed, lettuce wraps, garlic cloves, to the of course, tub of kimchi that topped everything.   
“Wow.” Mark gawks at the array of food set before him, and all Donghyuck does is to shrug with a grin. Truth be told, he’s proud of his mom’s stellar cooking skills, so if it’s going to win him over a new friend, he’s not going to be abashed in using it to his advantage. He hands Mark over a pair of chopsticks and, after casting a spell that sanitizes their hands (one of the few spells Donghyuck knows thanks to once again, the Lee family head), tuck into the food.   
A lot of chomps and exclamations of “God, this is so good, your mom’s cooking is seriously awesome,” later, the train ride is nearly over and Donghyuck and Mark have become acquainted better than Donghyuck had initially expected. Mark’s friend Yukhei ends up never coming (apparently he overslept, so he was going to catch the next train and miss the opening ceremony of the year, what a waste) and through the five hour journey to Hogwarts Donghyuck and Mark learn a lot about each other – that they bicker a lot but it’s the friendly kind of bicker that only friends of a long time have, that Donghyuck revels in teasing Mark about everything and that though Mark complains, he never really does anything to stop Donghyuck which of course, delights him immensely and only spurts him on to continue. That Mark is a year older than Donghyuck and that he’s in Gryffindor. Mark tells him that he thinks Donghyuck’ll be placed in Gryffindor too, based on what Mark sees in him the past few hours and after some bugging on Donghyuck’s part, admits grudgingly that he really hopes he ends up in the same house as him. That Donghyuck actually really likes talking to Mark and foresees the next few years at Hogwarts being amazing if it means he gets to spend it together with Mark. 

By the time the pair reach Hogwarts and part when they have to split up as Mark heads towards to Gryffindor’s table and Donghyuck sits with the rest of the first years who have yet to be sorted, Donghyuck already feels an attachment to Mark. He quickly befriends the other first years standing in line with him – Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, who had sat in the same cabin together on the train ride and had seen Mark and Donghyuck’s feast from the window when walking past. They’re all really nice, and Donghyuck’s starting to think his life at Hogwarts is going to be the best part of his life yet, until he steps up onto the podium and the Sorting Hat is put onto him. It speaks to him with a snarky, sardonic tone and whispers that he could be in Gryffindor, that he definitely possesses the typical traits of a Gryffindor – and for a moment Donghyuck really thinks he’s going to be put in there and makes eye contact with Mark, flashing an excited smile. Yet half a second later, the Hat goes “well, maybe not” and proclaims “Slytherin!” in a booming voice thundering across the entire hall. Mark’s smile instantly drops from his face, and somehow Donghyuck’s heart drops a little as well. It’s not exactly that he doesn’t want to be in Slytherin – his family back at home had predicted him to be placed in there, yet the conversation with Mark on the train had given him a glimmer of hope that wanted him to be put in Gryffindor.   
‘Oh, well, no big matter,’ he thinks to himself. ‘We can still be friends even if we’re not in the same class, right?’   
Renjun gets sorted into Ravenclaw, Jaemin goes into Gryffindor, while Jeno gets put in Hufflepuff. The four of them exchange wistful glances at each other before they sit down at the four different tables, and the senior sitting next to Donghyuck at the table gives him a warm welcome. 

“Hey, welcome to Slytherin! I know what they always say about us is that we’re unfriendly and cunning and all that crap but you know, whatever, lol. I’m Ten, congratulations for being sorted into the best house!”   
“Ten’s lying, what they said about us being unfriendly and cunning is pretty true. It’s just him that’s the anomaly, but yeah, welcome anyway. I’m Sooyoung,” turns the long, dark-haired girl sitting on the other side of him. “We call her Joy ironically,” Yerim, who introduces herself after Sooyoung does, chips in. And while the whole bunch of Slytherins joke about being misanthropic and jaundiced, Donghyuck thinks they’re much more hospitable than they make themselves out to be. Over the course of the next few weeks he spends his time getting acquainted with all of them, and besides a few hostile faces that he gets glowered at him when he laughs too loudly or screams a notch too high, he settles into the house as well, if not better, than he had predicted to have back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun make a habit of exchanging elaborate handshakes along the corridor that the older students roll their eyes at. Donghyuck says it’s because they can’t think of anything as cool as that, and while Renjun voices his disagreement of this opinion, he doesn’t refute the handshake and the four of them form a solid friendship transcending houses that baffles the other stoutly traditional students who only keep to their house.   
“Honestly, why does everyone find it weird to communicate with people from other houses? You’d think by the way they act that we’re all of a different species and not just wearing robes of a different colour, gosh,” Jeno laments, placing his yellow blanket cum picnic mat on the cement floor of the roof of one of the towers’ wings that the quartet had taken to have their meetings at.   
“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but one more argument that Jaemin gets into over debating about the use of flirting as a charm during double period Potions and I’m going to disown him.” Renjun says with a sombre expression, before getting pelted by hits at by Jaemin himself.   
“What? I can’t help it if Herin keeps on being a blockhead and refusing to agree with the universal truth!” Jaemin whines.   
“Speaking of flirting, what’s up with you and that Gryffindor I hear you keep sneaking glances at, Hyuck?” Jeno continues, an eyebrow quirked up. He’s referring to Mark, and at the sound of Jeno’s words Donghyuck flinches a little at the recollection of the elder having ignored Donghyuck’s enthusiastic calls towards him in the middle of classes nowadays.   
“Oh yeah, that’s Mark… This second-year guy that Hyuck apparently can’t stop making googly eyes at? All the other Gryffindors keep talking about it,” Jaemin chirps in, sneaking a glance at Hyuck’s bewildered expression, before laughing. “Care to fill us in, Hyuckie?”  
“Is that what they’re all saying now? I’m innocent, this isn’t the type of image I was going for when I entered the school, this is blasphemy, I," Hyuck rambles on, while the other three exchange knowing glances. 

The truth was this: Somehow, after Donghyuck had gotten sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor like Mark had pitched him to be, their friendship which Donghyuck had thought to have gotten off on a great note had become basically, nothing. Greetings shot towards Mark whenever Donghyuck saw him would get returned with an awkward smile that even Donghyuck could tell was badly forced and the rest of the Gryffindors Mark was with turning to stare at him, some even prodding his side as the tips of Mark’s ears would turn red.  
Donghyuck couldn’t tell what had happened to distort their friendship like this – it couldn’t be purely because he had been put in Slytherin, could it? Though he had to admit, the house with the snake emblem didn’t exactly have the best of reputations, he had thought Mark to be less superficial than that, and it was beginning to annoy Donghyuck that he’d throw away their newly-formed friendship like that simply away. Not when he’d shared his prized home-cooked food with him, cracked his best jokes and chirped on and on about his life to him for a solid five hours on the train. Had that just been a friendship built on convenience? The Slytherin in Donghyuck cringed in embarrassment whenever Yerim poked him and went, “Hey, that Gryffindor you have the hots for is here again.”  
He supposes, Mark being decently attractive had a part to play in this as well. Mark consistently ignoring Donghyuck hurt his pride, and yet the younger couldn’t refute that Mark was handsome enough to garner the attention of a few new students, both female and male that would wonder how Donghyuck had the audacity to call Mark’s name as if they knew each other. ‘They did! That was how!’ would be what Donghyuck wanted to shout out in frustration. 

Naturally, none of the three boys in the conversation were impressed by Donghyuck’s explanation.   
“So you’re just going to let train boy go like this? After that romantic, movie-like encounter in the train?” Jeno interjects in the middle of Donghyuck’s mid-ramble.  
“You have to get him to tell you why he’s not replying to you, at least—” Renjun tacitly puts in, and Jaemin nods fervently in response. “Maybe Mark hyung’s just shy! He doesn’t seem to not like you anyway, he’s always blushing whenever the other Gryffindors talk about you in the common room.”  
Despite Donghyuck’s refutes that he didn’t have any romantic interest in Mark whatsoever (it was true— at least that was what Donghyuck currently thought) and that he was simply hurt that the boy in mention wasn’t replying to him, the three boys pushed him forward to concoct a plan anyway.

So after about four months of Mark pursing his lips whenever Donghyuck saw him in the corridor, Donghyuck decided enough was enough. After dinner when it was time to head back to their respective dorms Donghyuck marched forward to cut through the middle of the Gryffindors, a bobbing green cloak in the sea of reds. Grabbing Mark’s wrist and pulling him aside, fiercely ignoring the other Gryffindor’s glances thrown at him, Donghyuck said, “We need to talk,” inducing a gulp from the older.   
“Why’ve you been ignoring me? And don’t even try refuting otherwise, we both know that whenever you see me in the corridor you act like you’ve seen a dementor or something.”   
After a few beats of silence and Donghyuck’s stubborn gazing at Mark, the latter lets out a somewhat strangled sounding sigh. “Well— I just, uh,”  
Donghyuck waits on, impatiently. “Yes?”   
“I don’t know, you just remind me a lot of someone I used to know, but I don’t know her anymore and we didn’t really end on good terms, and I was kinda afraid things would turn out like my relationship with her had, and I don’t know, everyone just keeps making things out to be bigger than they actually are and I don’t know how to deal with it, so I just, I just, yeah.”  
“Oh.” Donghyuck replies, albeit dumbly, “I, okay.”  
The two spend the next good ten seconds staring at each other in silence, before Mark’s words register in Donghyuck’s head and he deciphers the absurdness of the situation.   
“But that doesn’t even make any sense! Can’t we just be friends at least? I don’t even know who you’re referring to, but she’s her and I’m me! I’m Lee Donghyuck! You didn’t even give me a chance to, I don’t know, prove that I’m a person of my own?” Donghyuck spills out, his words tangling together to sound like a rap, cheeks flushing furiously in embarrassment.   
“Well— yeah.” Mark shakes his head, forcing a feeble smile and extending his hand out for a handshake. “Now that I think about it, I was kinda a jackass, huh. Um, friends, then?”  
Donghyuck accepts the handshake with a tentative nod, before letting out a high laugh. “Y’know, I’ve heard many reasons as to why people don’t want to be friends with me, but this one has to take the cake for uniqueness. Should I take this situation as a compliment? You liked that girl at least, right?  
Mark nods sheepishly. “Well, yeah. We dated for a bit, before she dumped my ass and transferred to a different school.”  
“Yikes, that’s gotta be harsh,” Donghyuck replies, trying to shrug off the unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach doing weird flip flops at the mention of Mark having dated a girl who he apparently reminded him of. “Uh, well, if this makes things any better, at least I can guarantee you that I’ll never forsake you?” he tries, succeeding in a small, genuine smile finally appearing on Mark’s face.  
“Yeah, you don’t have to worry. You’re definitely cuter and already nicer than she ever was to me anyway.” 

That night, Donghyuck goes to bed with feelings of confusement and butterflies flapping all over, the image of Mark’s gummy smile vividly flashing in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Which obviously culminates to him not getting the proper amount of sleep he usually needs to sustain him through the day, of course. Which thus results in him falling asleep in Charms. Which means that he ends up getting sent out of class by Professor Bae who’s renowned for not being able to stand any form of tardiness in her lessons. Which means that the next time Donghyuck meets Mark, it’s when he’s standing outside the classroom, arms folded behind him and fiddling with his fingers, staring at the floor.  
Luckily for Donghyuck, Mark’s friends all find it hilarious when Mark stops by the hallway in an effort to prove that he’s no longer ignoring the younger.  
“Hey, why’re you out here instead of being in class?” he inquires concernedly.  
“Stop asking the obvious, Minhyung, poor boy’s probably been sent out of class. Let me guess – Professor Bae?”, a friend of Mark, who Donghyuck recognizes as Nakamoto Yuta, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team chimes in.  
Donghyuck’s miserable nod to this statement incites a few laughs, and a sympathetic look from Mark.  
“It’s okay, everyone’s been sent out by Joohyunie at least once before, it’s a running joke,” Yuta says to Donghyuck. “You should take it as an achievement, that you’re the first of your batch of Slytherins!”  
Before Donghyuck can register in him that Yuta had addressed Professor Bae with a pet name, Yuta cuts in again.  
“Hey, you’re Donghyuck, right? We’ve heard a lot about you!” he suddenly diverts, and Mark’s face, which quickly contorts into an expression of half-panic, turns to Yuta with a hurried glance. Donghyuck only nervously with a “Yeah, I hope the aforementioned were good things, at least?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry! Hey, you know about that match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff next Friday, right? Why don’t you come support us? I know you’re a Slytherin and all, but Mark’s our seeker. I’m sure he’d get a pretty good boost of confidence if he knows you’re there in the crowd!”  
This was new knowledge to Donghyuck – he hadn’t known Mark was the seeker of the Gryffindor team, or heck, that he was even in the team in the first place. Mark shoots a glare at Yuta, before turning back to Donghyuck with a fidgety glance.  
“Um, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to? I know it might be a bit weird for you to come and all since you’re not a Gryffindor and all but, uh, yeah.” Yuta prods Mark’s side, causing him to let out an “Ow!” and another glare to be shot at the former male, before he continues nervously.  
“I’d really appreciate it if you came, yeah.” A few of the other Gryffindors whoop. The bell rings, signalling the end of Charms and the rest of the Slytherins filing out with looks of astonishment at the sight of Donghyuck being surrounded by a bunch of tall Gryffindor seniors outside the class.

When Donghyuck goes back and tells Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun about the new development regarding the quidditch match, Jaemin lets out a whistle that Donghyuck has to clamp his hand over his mouth to stifle.  
“You’re going to get one of the school ghosts to catch us!” he hisses, and Renjun nods, a disapproving look shot at him. Jaemin takes no heed to these words and continues. “So that’s why when I came back to the common room everyone was buzzing around Mark hyung again! Lee Donghyuck, you sure got a good catch! The pride and joy of Gryffindor, Mark Lee!”  
“That’s great and all, but poor Donghyuck’s going to have to watch his boyfriend get crushed under the brooms of the Hufflepuff team. Taeyong hyung’s captain this year, and everyone knows he’s going to lead us to victory this year,” Jeno grumbles.  
Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Yuta hyung has been winning every single match since he entered Hogwarts, with the exception of that one match that we will never mention. Plus there’s Johnny and Jaehyun playing as beaters, and everyone knows they’re an unstoppable pair when on the field together!”  
Before Jeno can interject again, Renjun cuts in. “Okay, okay, whatever, before the two of you spend the next two hours arguing about this again, can we please focus on the subject at hand— Is Hyuckie going to go watch or not?”  
“Well, isn’t that a given? Of course!” both Jaemin and Jeno reply. Donghyuck scoots closer to Renjun, and Renjun, who takes one look at his apprehensive expression, sighs.  
“So the four of us are gonna go together? I have to sit through Jaemin and Jeno’s constant squabbling throughout the match while poor Hyuckie and I stand out like sore thumbs of blue and green among the army of red and yellow?”  
Donghyuck has never been more grateful for having Renjun be the voice of reason among the four of them. But that doesn’t stop the situation from playing out anyway. The next Friday, the four of them sit in the quidditch stands together, seats warm with anticipation and the sun shining brightly down into the field.  
Jaemin and Jeno had spent about half an hour or so deciding on the position of their seats, because of their constant arguments about some seats being too close to the majority of the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs.  
“Sitting here’s going to make us look like we’re all Gryffindor supporters!” Jeno whines. “Well, technically, we are! Who are we here for today? To watch Yuta hyung squash the Hufflepuffs, and,” Jeno shoots a meaningful look at Donghyuck which Donghyuck pointedly ignores, “to help Donghyuckie support his boy on the playing field!”  
“He’s not my boy,” Donghyuck mumbles under his breath, the statement drowned out by mad cheers erupting from the stadium when Yukhei, the Gryffindor chaser gets the Quaffle through the goal ten minutes into the game.  
The game ends with Gryffindor winning Hufflepuff 220 to 130, causing some dissentient on most of the Hufflepuffs’ part since Hufflepuff had been leading all the way until Mark caught the Snitch and ended the game.  
“Mad play on your boy’s part!” Jaemin pats Donghyuck on the back, and Donghyuck smacks his hand away. “Stop calling him that!” he moans, but after a few moments of contemplation, Donghyuck heads down to wish Mark (and the other Gryffindors) congratulations anyway.  
“Hey, uh, congrats on winning! You were pretty good out there,” Donghyuck hands Mark his bottle of water, which he gratefully accepts, taking large gulps of the drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing, causing Donghyuck himself to gulp along.  
“Thanks! It was a really tight match though, the Hufflepuff chasers are really good at what they do.” Mark looks up from his drink and screws the cap back on. “Thanks for coming down, uh, I— I wasn’t sure if you were actually gonna turn up or not.”  
“Not turn up to watch the school’s golden boy? Of course not! Though the other Slytherins are going to think I’m secretly an avid fan of you now.”  
“Aren’t you, though?” Mark tilts his head, teasingly, and Donghyuck flushes, ever-so-slightly, before he shakes himself out of it. “Shut up, you invited me here!”  
“All right, all right. I really appreciate that you came, okay?”  
“You should be, my presence isn’t gifted to just anybody.” A side of Mark’s lips quirk up into a smile that sends the pit of Donghyuck’s tummy into a flurry once again.  
“Okay, Hyuckie.”  
Donghyuck doesn’t know when Mark got this comfortable around him that he felt it liable to call him by the pet name only close friends and family called him by, but the accusation he attempts feebly to shoot to Mark falls onto deaf ears anyway.  
“What? You don’t like me calling you that? Sorry, I just heard your friends— Jaemin, was it? Calling you that, and I thought it sounded cute.”  
Clearly the winning of the quidditch match had done something to Mark’s confidence level, because Donghyuck faintly remembered the older having been at least slightly nervous asking him to attend the game just more than a week ago.  
Nevertheless, (and it would take a few pints of Butterbeer and maybe a truth potion for Donghyuck to admit this) Donghyuck liked the behaviour Mark was exhibiting.  
So maybe Donghyuck was getting a little whipped for the Gryffindor. So what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but where am i going from here on


End file.
